In the United States approximately 61 million people or 30 percent of the adult population are classified as obese (body mass index >30). Morbidly obese (body mass index >40) Americans comprise 5 percent of the adult population (Flegal, K. M., et al. 2002. Jama 288:1723-1727.) Having reached epidemic proportions, obesity adversely impacts our national health, health care costs and reduces life expectancy. This condition also is personally devastating in terms of the resulting stigma and widespread discrimination that occur. Sadly about 15 percent of children are overweight or obese and, as a result, many will develop serious diseases later in life. These ancillary health conditions can include hypertension, type 2 diabetes, heart disease, stroke, cancer and additional medical problems.